Eventful Horizons
by Mokesho
Summary: I am writing this TeemoxVeigar story in memory of a close friend who recently passed away. He loved this pairing and I hope this will give me closure.


It was a day much like any other in the land of Bandle City. An average patrol by an avid defender of yordle justice seemed to be going similarly. It was the same route he always took, walking the coast from Bandle to the start of the Sablestone Mountains. Once there, he would take to the trees to traverse through the branches and lain out planks that made up his trail in the treetops.

Normally, Teemo ran into all sorts of threats, from secretly docked pirates, to hidden camps in the forest, easily able to end the trespasser's lives without a second thought. It had always been that way for Teemo, just the sight of advancing threats to the yordles made him… different. He would leave his kind and caring exterior behind, turning to only tactical plotting and the bringing of swift death.

Teemo had ran into nothing so far, calmly and happily skipping and bouncing down his path, his reckless movements not making a single sound. Teemo loved days like this, where he just got to walk in the quiet nature that protected Bandle City, away from all the hustle of life in the city.

*Crack* The sound of a stick snapping broke Teemo from his trance, immediately turning his smiling face to the source, a scowl slowly forming. Off a few hundred meters, he could now hear someone trying to travel across the forest floor, which was covered in overgrown branches and plants.

"Foolish branches! I will kill you all! I'll kill everything!" Teemo heard a very pissed off voice exclaim in the distance, followed by another crack and a fit of maniacal laughter. Continuing towards the source through the trees, he saw a small figure, dressed in dark blue, seeming to be covered in shadows. The shrouded yordle stood there with some large metal claws on his hands and a staff twice his size, swatting and snapping the frail branches around him. Teemo knew instantly it was his old friend…Veigar.

Teemo came out of his blood rage, staring down, remembering the times that he used to share with the tiny ball of now pure evil below him. Throughout his childhood, Teemo tried to make friends with everyone he met; he was just that kind of guy. When he spotted a lone yordle, who spent his time drawing on maps and marking routes instead of playing with the other kids, Teemo felt the need to reach out to him. He walked up to the avidly working little guy without so much as a twitching ear coming from the yordle at work, continuing on to place a hand on the boy's shoulder and looking over him.

"What're you doing Veigar?"

The perky question caused the little yordle to jump from his crouched writing position. "Ahh! …oh… umm…" Veigar came to his senses as he saw there was no real threat. "J…Just trying to learn the major trade routes…" No one really asked Veigar anything. He was mostly just ignored, leaving him intensively studying to master whatever was on his mind.

"Well why are you doing that?" Teemo crooked his head to the side and looked at the maps in-front of them.

"Isn't it obvious you fool?! I need to learn every route so I can travel all across Valoran, I want to be one of the men who brings trade together across the whole continent, a new landscape every day! I am going to be the best merchant Bandle has ever produced!" Veigar seemed to get carried away with his miniature monologue.

"Oh… That's cool." Teemo's expression of interest, even as small as it was, was something Veigar had never experienced directed at him.

From that day on, Veigar would update Teemo about the little accomplishments and strides he had made in getting slightly closer to his dream. Teemo was just happy to see his new friend so happy, really picking up from the asocial state he was in before. Mapping a trail out of Bandle of his own had been Veigar's mission throughout his late youth, and Teemo would always be asked to tag along.

Through all this, Teemo couldn't help but be happy for his friend when some traveling merchants picked him up, impressed by his maps and knowledge of pricings. Once Teemo saw his friend leave Bandle that day, he never saw his same friend again.

There was no word of Veigar, even months later. Teemo expected at least a letter by now, but when word of a merchant group being captured by Noxians got around, he realized that must have been his friend's fate. Still working his way through scouts training, there was nothing he could do but cry and hope for him in moderation.

Years later, a shrouded figure came to Bandle, not as a guest, but as a hostile. For some reason, the man took to the Mothership, Bandle City's prized relic, and attempted to float it away, using cosmic forces and arcane power of unbelievable strength to hold back anyone trying to be a hero. He shouted to the gathering masses that he was Veigar, and that he would bring the world to its knees without a lick of mercy, just as he had been. Just as he was set to move out, the orbs straining the ship into the sky burst by an almost satirical flock of particularly sharp birds. Foiled, after a showing of his furious anger, the new Veigar took to the sky by one last orb which had survived the onslaught.

Teemo watched this in disbelief, and came back to reality when he saw his once friend getting away. Teemo needed to talk to him and find out what was wrong. With a careful aim, Teemo took out his blowpipe and shot one swift dart to the orb carrying Veigar. With an audible pop, the yordle was sent down to the forest below. Teemo ran to his trajectory, but Veigar had seemed to have vanished by the time he got there.

This was Teemo's chance to finally find out what happened to his friend.

"Take that you vile growths! I will show you plants true evil!" Veigar, still oblivious to his onlooker, continued his onslaught of the vegetation around him.

Quietly shimmying down the nearest tree, Teemo snuck up behind the enraged yordle, who was now awkwardly beating a bush with his oversized staff. Teemo reached out and grabbed at his old friend's shrouded shoulder. "What're you doing Veigar?"

Veigar snapped backward in surprise, hearing a familiar, but lost to him, voice. Turning around and pushing Teemo to the ground with his metal-covered hand, Veigar locked Teemo in place with some cosmic spell. "W-what are you doing, fool?! I will kill you and everyone else for your insolence!"

Teemo looked into Veigar's eyes, seeing nothing remaining of the yordle he once had known. Teemo could only see evil and anger clouding his eyes. Realizing that this was not his friend, but only another murderer threatening Bandle and himself, Teemo pulled himself from his stunned state and was drawn back into the killer everyone in Bandle hoped to never have to see. Teemo backed up into the dense forest around them, giving Veigar a good view of his blank, but deadest eyes along the way.

"S-Show yourself coward! I will end you!" Veigar started to shoot off spells of overly powerful energy, not of this world, all around him. But, to no avail, everything went quiet. "W-where are you, you despi-" Veigar's eyes went wide as he felt a sting on his shoulder. Turning his head, suddenly very drowsy, he saw a small dart poking into his shoulder, the incision not even large enough to bleed from. "Is t-that all you've got, weakling…?" Veigar pulled the dart from his shoulder and his eyelids turned heavy. With a thump, he fell backwards to the ground.

Jumping down from the side of a tree where he had positioned himself, Teemo walked over to the unconscious body before him, pulling out his small hunting knife, which had ended so many lives before this. Taking a straddle on his fallen prey, leaning his head and one hand over Veigar's face, the other hand pinning him and holding himself up, Teemo brought the knife to rest on the dark yordle's collar. At that moment, the hat that casted the shadow hiding Veigar's face fell back, revealing a strained and hurt face. Teemo snapped back to his old self as he looked down at his old buddy who had gone through so much suffering. Looking at the knife he held to his neck, Teemo's eyes went wide and he threw it to his side in disgust, shocked by what he almost did to his hurting friend. Teemo leaned down further and wrapped his arms around his turned friend, crying into Veigar's chest.

"W…what happened to you Veigar…" Teemo moved his hand to his friend's long-hidden head and stroked at it, feeling all the pain that he must have gone through it. "This is all my fault…, I should have known something was wrong…, I should have gone and saved you…" Pulling himself off of Veigar's chest, he took one last look at his suffering face and scooped his friend up in his arms, holding him over his shoulder with a little struggle. "I have to fix this…"

With Veigar in his arms, Teemo carried him back in the direction of town, his interlaced fingers holding his friend up by the rear. Careful as to not reveal his guest to anyone, he slowly sneaked around at the outskirts of Bandle City, striding towards a small house just at the edge of the town, away from the rest of the buildings and just a short stride from the forest. Teemo hiked Veigar up higher on his shoulder and held him with one hand, his other paw reaching into his pocket to grab his key. Unlocking and opening the door, Teemo walked in, neglecting to turn a light on, and shutting it behind them. He continued down the hall to a staircase, which he went up carefully, trying to not shake Veigar too much with each step. At the top, he turned to the side and walked over to a door near the end of the upstairs hallway. Opening the door, he let Veigar down on his bed in a limp sit. Taking his metal boots in his hands, he carefully pulled the foot deathtraps off of his friend's tired feet. Moving up to his hands, Teemo slowly held Veigar's wrists, sliding his metal gauntlets off individually. Finally, with only his friend's spikey robe remaining, he took a hold of its metallic shoulders and pulled it over Veigar's head, yanking it off carefully. His friend fell backwards after the robe was tugged off, falling hard on the soft mattress below him. Teemo held his breathe as he saw him fall.

Veigar stirred slightly at his sudden discomfort, but his slumber won over after his small grunts faded to deep breaths.

"Phew…" Teemo let out a sign of relief as his friend went back to his sleep. Teemo took a seat next to his unconscious friend and got to work on his own clothing. First grabbing at the tips of his gloves, he slid them off his hands individually, rubbing over his now free hands. Tucking his knees in one by one, he slid his boots off, grabbing at the heels and tugging them with mixed success. Taking a hold of his helmet with both hands, Teemo picked it off his head and set it tossed it in the mess of clothes on the floor; he would deal with those tomorrow. After unbuckling his strap, Teemo went to unbutton his fly. Popping the button, he proceeded to dig two fingers under the waist-line and slide them down his thighs and legs, kicking to get them off completely.

The two of them left in only their boxers, Teemo grabbed his friend, hooking his arms under Veigar's armpits and carefully dragged him over to the head of the bed.

Unknowingly trying to find comfort in his sleep, Veigar curled himself on his side, facing off of the bed with his hands falling onto the sheets left in-front of him.

Leaning on his back behind Veigar, Teemo reached down to his covers and pulled them over the two of them. Laying straight now, Teemo tilted his head to the side, looking at the back of Veigar's head, glad that it wasn't hidden underneath a hat anymore. Reaching over to Veigar, he wrapped his arm around his friend's waist and tugged him back into his chest. "Veigar... you don't have to be alone anymore…" With those words, Teemo tuckered out behind his friend, the long and emotional day having exhausted him.

Curled up in Teemo's hands, a smile worked its way across the kidnapped yordle's face, completely unaware of what kind of situation he was now in.


End file.
